Être quelqu'un
by Neechu
Summary: Emporio Ivankov n'avait jamais prétendu être juge.


**Disclaimer :** Tout à Goda, etc, soyez pas bêtes les gens.

 **Note :** Heeeee-Haaaaa ! Ce court OS a été réalisé dans le cadre du **WANTED** du _Forum de tous les Périls_. Le principe est d'écrire sur un personnage qui n'a pas ou peu de fictions archivées à son nom sur un thème parmi les deux proposés par un autre membre du forum. _Ces thèmes sont d'ailleurs issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu._ Si vous voulez des infos, n'hésitez pas à me demander !

Me voici donc avec **Emporio Ivankov** et le thème _« Mon crime impuni »_. Je n'avais pas du tout choisi ce thème au départ, je pensais même partir dans du crack pur et dur mais... j'ai fini par pondre ce... _truc_ dont je vous laisse le soin de juger. Je suis particulièrement friande de l'écriture inclusive (neutre, non-genrée, vous avez compris l'idée, nan ?) quand elle ne prend pas les raccourcis du « iel » ou autres, donc j'en ai profité avec Iva-chan. J'avoue que je me suis un peu éparpillée, mais que voulez-vous, same old me !

 **Warning :** Pas de bêta lecture parce que c'est genre un cadeau pour ma bêta, donc présence plus que certaines de coquilles et autres crustacés.

 _Bref, enfilez vos plus beaux bas résilles et bonne lecture !_

x

* * *

.

 **Être quelqu'un**

.

* * *

x

Homme. Femme. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour Emporio Ivankov.

Il était elle et elle était il, seule son humeur était maîtresse de cet état de fait. Parfois il parlait en elle, et parfois elle parlait en il, juste pour troubler, juste pour s'amuser.

Et cela était important, pour Ivankov, de s'en amuser. Car tel n'avait pas toujours été sa vie.

Personne n'avait jamais su qui était réellement Emporio Ivankov et ceux qui avaient osé lui poser la question étaient, certes, des êtres bien courageux mais bien fous aussi car aucun d'entre eux n'avait survécu bien longtemps après ça.

Ivankov ne tuait pas, ou du moins pas forcément. Il fallait garder une certaine classe quand même, et puis... ah, il fallait l'avouer : ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant.

Ne pas survivre ne veut pas forcément dire mourir.

Et parfois la fin d'une chose ne signifie que le début d'une autre.

On pouvait détester Emporio Ivankov, mais si tel était le cas ce n'étaient que des victimes et on ne devenait pas sa victime par hasard. De ce fait, il ne lui était pas nécessaire de leur accorder une quelconque importance. Ni même un regard.

Emporio Ivankov n'avait jamais prétendu être juge. Pas des gens ni même de la nature humaine, tout du moins. C'était compliqué de parler de nature humaine alors que tant d'individus, de races et de tribus différentes pouvaient être croisées à travers les mers. Puis, chacun était juste libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il fallait simplement être prêt à en assumer les conséquences et être assez puissant pour répondre de ses actes.

C'était ainsi qu'avait toujours vécu Ivankov.

Une vie sans regret, une vie où il lui suffisait de toujours regarder en avant, où il n'y avait jamais besoin de regarder en arrière.

Certes, parfois c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien après son passage. Cependant Ivankov vous répondrait que d'un, il ne restait pas _rien_ parce que le rien attendait juste de laisser sa place à quelque chose de neuf et que de deux, cela n'était pas une histoire dont il était question pour le moment.

Ou peut-être que si, finalement, car l'Armée Révolutionnaire était devenue sa vie. Une vie où on ne lui demandait pas d'être un homme ou une femme, mais où on lui demandait simplement d'être _quelqu'un_. Quelqu'un qui sait se battre et qui sait tout détruire sur son passage, mais partager cette vision de l'existence avec au moins une autre personne dans ce monde si cruel prouvait à Ivankov que ce monde méritait son aide.

Car oui, le monde était cruel mais Emporio Ivankov aussi était quelqu'un de cruel, et qui un jour paierait éventuellement pour tous ses crimes commis comme tant de pays avaient déjà payés.

Cependant, pour le moment, quand on ne se pliait pas face à sa puissance, on se pliait _pour_ sa puissance, pour ses miracles, pour les pouvoirs de ce Fruit du Démon que certains maudissaient tant et dont d'autres étaient prêts à tout pour en profiter.

Quelque part, c'était cela la vraie puissance.

Car, même si Emporio Ivankov n'avait jamais prétendu être juge, l'ironie de la vie faisait que, malgré tout, ce genre de petits caprices lui étaient permis.

x

* * *

x

 _Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'aurais peut-être dû partir sur « Mon incroyable fiancé(e) » mais c'est ce machin tout bizarre qui est sorti. Un truc un peu glauque, parce que j'aime le glauque et nettement moins haut en couleurs que ce dont on peut avoir l'habitude avec ce personnage mais... fichtre, l'Armée Révolutionnaire quoi._

 _Et, oui, c'est un peu court, je l'admets, pas digne de la grandeur d'Iva-chan (et de sa tête), mais comme je commençais à faire du mot pour faire du mot, j'ai préféré couper court. Cela sera peut-être une occasion pour moi de réécrire sur Iva à l'avenir... OOOUUUUUU PAAAAAS ! HEEEEE-HAAAA !_


End file.
